Abused but no one cares
by Estella Tweak
Summary: Bastion is abused by his father but it never shows. His friends believe him and try telling the teachers. They don't believe them. "No evidence we can't believe you". Summer is two weeks away. Will he have to face the wrath of his father? Or will he be saved by the people who believe him? ((Contains copyshipping, hornetshipping and others! Abuse! Lemons!))
1. Chapter 1: Running in the cold

**Abused but no one cares!**

**Estella: An abuse story! Contains hornetshipping and copyshipping! All flames and mean comments will be sent to Dimitri because he needs a fire to warm himself up! Also, sorry about the OOCness with them! But its my story!**

**Dimitri: Who's being abused?**

**Estella: Bastion! His father is gonna be abusing him but it doesn't show and no one believes him except Chazz, Jaden, Dimitri and some others! **

**Bastion and Chazz: Estella does not own us because is she did, it would be full of gay sex! And killing people! And OCs!**

**Estella: Damn right it would! :D The only OCs there are is Bastion's mother, Amy-32, his father, Fuzon-36, and Bastion's twin, Badoru! Human AU!**

It was a wet day at Duel Academy. Rain had poured non stop all week. No one wanted to go outside, play games or even learn for that matter! Everyone on the island was miserable! Everyone except Bastion. He was scared, terrified for that matter. It was nearing that time again where the parents come and meet them again and go home for the summer break. '_Two weeks...'_ thought Bastion, _'Two small weeks until I have to go home and see **him** again... I don't want to but at least I'll get to see my mother and twin again.'_ If you're wondering who _he_ is, its Bastion's father. He used to be nice and caring but, something changed. He snapped. He has tried to tell teachers about the abuse, no one cared. They didn't believe him, they had no need to. He has no evidence. The only ones who believe him are Chazz, Jaden, Dimitri, Atticus, Zane, and Syrus. They believe him because they've seen it. They've tried telling the teachers as well. But they don't believe them either

This is how a sixteen year old boy survived the abuse since he was six...

**~~~~~~~~~ BASTION'S POV** ~~~~~~~~~

I sighed and stared out into the rain. Our teacher was saying something about algebra but I didn't bother paying attention. I was scared about going home. I would have to endure a WHOLE two months with a crazy bastard that I call father. I didn't even realise that I was being talked to until he slammed his hands on the desk in front of me, "BASTION MISAWA! Do I have to yell at you to focus? Or will I have to phone your father again?!" Our teacher, Professor Crowler yelled. My eyes diluted in fear. "NO! HE'LL HURT ME AGAIN AND THEN I'LL BE LEFT FOR DEAD! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!" I screamed at him and ran out of the room. His face was a shocked/confused one. "Bastion! Wait!" I heard some of my friends yell. I didn't wait and kept running. Out into the rain and away from everyone.

I only slowed down when I heard their voices vanish. I felt tears leak from my eyes. "I mustn't cry. I mustn't cry. I mustn't cry. I mu-mustn't cr-cr-cry!" I repeated over and over again until I broke down crying. It seemed like hours that I've been here crying. The hair made my slicked back hair go all sloppy and droopy I sniffled and wiped my runny nose with the back of my hands. "Silent cries, every night this pain will never leave her life. Daddy's home, so she tries to hide, she calls for mum but never a reply. She cries cries cries, she's all alone, daddy why why why? Leave me alone! She calls for help she calls for help but no one seems to care, she calls for help but no one seems to care. She keeps on running running running from this crazy life, she keeps on running running running never sees the light. I can see the angels standing by your side, it'll be alright." I murmured out, teeth clattering together from the cold. I had heard that song on the radio and fell in love with it; its sort of like me. I only moved to this school to be away from him. I don't know why he hates me! He loves my twin and my mother! But when with me, he hates me!

Its been about... AGES since I ran out of my lesson. I know that because I can see the sky turning red and the stars coming out. I like stars. They always glow and they're always there, even when its sunny. They're still there. And they'll never leave. I smiled lightly. I always wished that I was a star, my mother said to never give up on your dreams. And I'll believe her. I saw darkness clouding my vision and I blacked out from the coldness.

_'Are you going to listen to me boy or am I going to have to teach you a lesson again!' My father screamed at me. I cried out as he slapped me again, sending me half way across the kitchen. 'Boys like you should respect there fathers! I feed you, keep a roof over your head and cloth you! And this is how you pay me back?!" He screamed again. He kicked me in the chest making me gasp for air. He grabbed me by the collar and threw me into the back kitchen. 'Stay in there and think about what you have done!' He slammed the door shut and it rattled the house. I pounded against the locked screaming and crying. 'Daddy let me out! I'll be good!' I cried. I sat in the cold kitchen until the door opened. My mother was there. 'Bastion! Did he do this again?!' My mother gasped out. I nodded, teeth clattering from the coldness of the room. 'My poor baby! Let me have a look!' She rushed over and checked my ribs first. 'They're not broken but it might leave a nasty bruise... along with your cheek baby...' she said guiltily. I hugged her, 'its not your fault mummy. Daddy was angry.' She picked me up and hugged me into her chest. 'I'll see if you can stay at the Princeton manner again, ok?' She asked. I nodded. I closed my eyes as I fell asleep._

I woke up with a gasp from that dream, scratch that! A flashback! I had these nearly all the time when I closed my eyes. "Ah! Hello Bastion Misawa! Its good to see that you've finally woken up! Your friends were worried about you!" Said a gruff voice from the doorway. It was a doctor around fifty years with a dark grey beard. "H-hello... Wh-where am I?" I asked closing my eyes. "You're in the Duel Academy Hospital! Your lucky your friends found you before you died of hypothermia!" He said happily and pointed to the left of me. Chazz was sitting in the chair, his head resting on his right hand. Jaden was sitting on the floor with Dimitri in his lap, they go well together but to arrogant to say anything. Zane was asleep against the wall whilst Atticus and Syrus was leaning against his legs.

"Hey guys!" I said happily. Although, I wish I hadn't... Zane woke up with a short girly scream and tripped over Atticus and Syrus;Atticus and Syrus yelled when Zane moved causing the both of them to stumble about; Dimitri screamed and jumped a foot in the air landing with a slap on the floor; Jaden fell backwards with a shout; and Chazz fell off the chair. I laughed loudly at what happened. They all groaned. "Urgh! Why Bastion? Just WHY?" Dimitri said dramatically and glared at me. I shot the glare back and smirked, "Well princess beauty, you were sleeping so soundly in Jaden's lap with his arms around you and I was bored!" After saying that, they both blushed. I laughed again until the doctor opened the door. "Bastion a family member is here to see you.

I paled instantly as the door was opened. Standing there was...

**Estella: first chapter finally done!**

**Dimitri: Who's at the door?!**

**Bastion: Yeah who?!**

**Chazz: Tell us please!**

**Estella: Hahaha! Nope! You'll find out next chapter!**

**Bastion, Chazz and Dimitri: Damnit!**

**Estella: Lol**

**Jaden: When is the next chapter coming?**

**Estella: Soon Jaden soon...**


	2. Chapter 2: Mummy and Daddy fights

**Abused but no one cares!**

**Estella: An abuse story! Contains hornetshipping and copyshipping! Chazz isnt Bastion's friend to begin with! All flames and mean comments will be sent to Dimitri because he needs a fire to warm himself up! Also, sorry about the OOCness with them! But its my story!**

**Dimitri: Who's being abused?**

**Estella: Bastion! His father is gonna be abusing him but it doesn't show and no one believes him except Chazz, Jaden, Dimitri and some others! **

**Bastion and Chazz: Estella does not own us because is she did, it would be full of gay sex! And killing people! And OCs!**

**Estella: Damn right it would! :D The only OCs there are is Bastion's mother, Amy-32, his father, Fuzon-36, and Bastion's twin, Badoru! Human AU!**

* * *

**_~~~~~~~~~~LAST TIME~~~~~~~~~~_**

I paled instantly as the door was opened. Standing there was...

_**~~~~~~~~~~NOW~~~~~~~~~~**_

Was a woman around twenty-five years old. She had an orange and a grey eye, grey skinny jeans that fit her shape perfectly, a white short sleeved blouse that was missing a button ((because of her big breasts)), and blue high tops (the ones males wear!). "Oh my baby!" She shouted and hugged me tightly. I blushed from the contact with her breasts; they were really squishy. Everyone around me laughed. "Mother! Let me go! My friends are watching!" I whined childishly. She let go and replied shocked, "Friends? You never told me that you have friends!" "Well you never asked mother!" "Touché! Now down to buisness! I... I recently sighed an adoption form for you and your twin... You-you're going to be staying with this really nice man I met over a dating site... I think his name was..." She started clicking her finger, "It was... Charlie? Char? Chazz? Charlies? Charles! It was Charles Princeton! -sigh- He's so romantic!" Her eyes literally had hearts in them. But what shocked me more was that I am now the adopted child by the Princeton's! I'll also be staying with my crush; Chazz Princeton! His hair is like silk and his eyes always glare at people but hold that bit of 'hey-I-want-to-be-your-friend' look. Not to forget his body! He was muscly but not too much but he as thin, and his skin is so milky soft.

"Oh Bastion! Why are you having a nosebleed? Thinking about your secret crush?" She said playfully. I wiped my nose and saw the blood, "Damnit! Not again!" I mumbled out. Everyone laughed harder. I smirked, "Well if you think that's all funny... how come when I woke you up you all screamed like little girls when they see a monster?" They all stopped laughing and blushed. Only my mother was left laughing. "You boys are hilarious! I must let you meet Badoru, Bastion's twin! He looks almost exactly like Bastion, but is the complete opposite!" She explained, "Oh my! I almost forgot, I bought you the Nintendo 3Ds and the game 'Professor Layton and the something something'! I know how much you like that stuff!" My mother said and gave me a box. I smiled and hugged her. My smile didn't last long until I heard swearing. "Where's da fuckin' stupid brat?!" I paled, "Oh no..." I mumbled out. My mother went wide eyed and hid the box in a drawer in the room I was in. "Stupid boy! Get ya ass out 'ere!" My father yelled again. Defiantly drunk.

"There ya are boy! Fuckin' brat! Ya think ya could 'ide from me, huh?!" He screamed and ran at me. My mother narrowed her eyes and blocked his path. "Get out da way whore! I need to show dis brat a lesson!" He shouted and tackled my mother. "Mother!" I shouted and pressed the emergency button. The doctors and nurses ran into the room and broke up the fight. "You crazy bastard! You don't deserve to be his father!" My mother screamed at him. He screamed back, "Stupid whore! You shouldn't be 'is mother! Whoring yaself around a rich person!" "He treats me nicer than you ever have! You even signed a divorce contract and I agreed!" "Then Ah should get da children ya whore!" "NO YOU SHOULDN'T! YOU'RE A DRUNK BASTARD! ABUSING BASTION AS IF HE ISN'T EVEN YOUR SON! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN KNOW HIM ANY MORE! JUST GET OUT OUR LIFE!" She screamed so loudly that my ears could've bled. Tears were streaming down her face. He glared at her, "Have it ya way Amy Joanna Carew Misawa... I'll be back, with legal responsibility for Bastion..." "Over my dead body..." she spat out venomously.

She hugged me and cried. I let my tears run free and hugged back. "He will be back mummy... where will you go?" I asked. "Probably to France or England... you know? With your auntie or uncles? You'll be safe with the Princetons... I'll see you again Bas-Chan... my baby, I'll see you again soon..." she said kissing my forhead one last time and walked over to the door. "Never stop believing... follow your dreams, no matter how hard or tough..." mother said over her shoulder and walked away.

I placed a hand over my mouth to stop the sobs... I had just lost my mother because of my bastard of a father...

**Estella: Second chapter done!**

**Dimitri: Well that's answered my question...**

**Bastion: Same here**

**Chazz: Bas-Chan? **

**Estella: What? Its better than baby!**

**Bastion, Chazz and Dimitri: True...**

**Estella: Told ya!**

**Jaden: So good so far...**

**Estella: Ikr?! And thank you to 'iloveyugiohGX93' for liking my Yu-Gi-Oh GX stories! You rock!**


	3. Chapter 3: Singing with my homies!

**Abused but no one cares!**

**Estella: An abuse story! Contains hornetshipping and copyshipping! Chazz isnt Bastion's friend to begin with! All flames and mean comments will be sent to Dimitri because he needs a fire to warm himself up! Also, sorry about the OOCness with them! But its my story!**

**Dimitri: Who's being abused?**

**Estella: Bastion! His father is gonna be abusing him but it doesn't show and no one believes him except Chazz, Jaden, Dimitri and some others! **

**Bastion and Chazz: Estella does not own us because is she did, it would be full of gay sex! And killing people! And OCs!**

**Estella: Damn right it would! :D The only OCs there are is Bastion's mother, Amy-32, his father, Fuzon-36, and Bastion's twin, Badoru! Human AU!**

* * *

**_~~~~~~~~~~LAST TIME~~~~~~~~~~_**

I placed a hand over my mouth to stop the sobs... I had just lost my mother because of my bastard of a father...

_**~~~~~~~~~~NOW~~~~~~~~~~**_

I couldn't hold back any longer and cried loudly for the loss of my mother. I didn't care who saw me cause I was grief-stricken. She left me in the hands of 'so called safety' and left; knowing he might find her. Big fat tears rolled down my cheeks as my lip trembled. "M-mummy... please come back..." I mouthed out. I felt sick... What if father found her? Would she be killed? What is he found me? I'd probably be killed on sight! I let a shaky sigh escape my mouth and pulled the box out from the drawer. "Nintendo 3DS? Sweet..." I heard someone mutter from the room. I smiled lightly and wiped my tears. I shakily got out of the bed and grabbed my bag. "Sh-shall we go?" I whispered out hoarsely, my throat hurting from crying loudly. Everyone nodded and filed out of the room with me following.

When we got back to the academy, I was still sniffiling. My eyes were red and ichy from crying, along with my throat. Fortunately, I was allowed to miss the rest of the school day. I opened my balcony door and walked out to the railings. A soft breeze brushed my face. _'I wish I was free like this...' _I always wished I was free, or even a bird that could fly. I began to sing a song that I heard once in England;

"So many wars, settling scores  
Bringing us promises, leaving us poor  
I heard them say 'love is the way'  
'Love is the answer,' that's what they say

But look how they treat us, make us believers  
We fight their battles, then they deceive us  
Try to control us, they couldn't hold us  
'Cause we just move forward like Buffalo Soldiers

But we struggling, fighting to eat  
And we wondering, when we'll be free  
So we patiently wait for that faithful day  
It's not far away but for now we say

When I get older I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom just like a wavin' flag  
And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
And then it goes back, and then is goes-!"

I suddenly stopped singing when I heard a knock at the door, "Bastion! You in here? I bought you dinner!" Dimitri said. I smiled lightly. "Would he sing with me...?" I said softly. I had a MAJOR thing about singing. "Bastion!" The voice said again. "Come in!" I replied. Dimitri walked in holding a plate full of food. I jut stared at it. "What? I want to eat as well!" He said defensively. I just shook my head and picked up a bread roll. He shrugged and started stuffing his face. I glared lightly at him. "Its not fair! How come you can stuff your face and NEVER get fat whilst I do!" I whined and picked an apple from the plate. He looked at me a shrugged again, "Ah duffo! (I dunno!)" He muffled out and continued stuffing his face. "Hey Dimitri... Do you like singing?" I asked him. He looked at me as if I was crazy then laughed loudly. "Dude! I love singing!" I grinned and began singing a song from you tube;

(( **"BOLD" **is Dimitri singing and _"SLANTED" _is Bastion singing and both of them singing is _**"ALL OF**_ THIS!" ))

_"When I awake, a piercing light had caught my eyes;_

_My shattered crown, amongst the glimmers of the skies,_

_As I tried to stand my body trembled as I realised;"_

I began, grinning like an idiot. Dimitri began grinning like an idiot as well but took after me,

**"That I was lonely, had it always been this way?**

**Why do they only enjoy, the shine of sister's day?**

**Was it so wrong, I wanted people to delight**

**In my soft, warming reassuring shadows of the night"**

He sang and started doing actions to go with it. Damn... he looked really professional. I took the song from here,

_"Maybe retribution had been served and you are truly right..."_

**_"NO! IT WAS YOU WHO WERE MISTAKEN!_**

**_IT WAS WRONG TO SEND ME HERE!_**

**_FOR I WAITED IN THE DARKNESS ALONE_**

**_FOR ALMOST A THOUSAND YEARS!_**

I pretended to like a villain, and it seemed to work as he shrank back a little bit whilst singing-

_**I will have vengeance for, injustice you have strewn**_

_**And I will make you fear the name of Nightmare Moon!**_

_**And the world will soon learn to love and fear,**_

_**My ever lasting night!"**_

I stopped singing and let him take over for a bit. He started to act really depressed and lonely,

**"So why is it, I feel this emptiness inside...**

**Like all the light has faded, and only darkness now resides..."**

I clapped for him as he smiled and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. He was like a brother to me. "You never told me you could sing Dimitri!" I said. He shrugged sheepishly, "You never asked dumbass!" He replied playfully. "Touche!" I argued.

"So..." he started, "Wanna go get some fresh air?"

"Its almost lights out genius!" I said.

"Its not the first time!" He accused me.

I held my hands up in defeat. "Ok! Ok! Don't smack me! Sheesh!"

He nodded his head happily and jumped onto a branch near the balcony and climbed down. "Come on Bastion! Lets explore!" He yelled. I sighed but followed after him. "Why do I do this again?" I asked myself and ran after Dimitri who was screaming something along the lines of, 'IM FREE!' I frowned. I wish it was true.

**Estella: Finally done!**

**Dimitri: Seriously! The wild Estella has finished a chapter! Don't get to close now! She's very dangerous...**

**Chazz: Jurassic Park much?**

**Bastion: /Jurassic Park theme/ There she is... /looking at Estella whilst wearing a safari hat/**

**Estella: Shut up! /slaps them/ Any who, when should his brother appear? Please tell meh!**

**Zane: I don't know!**

**Estella: I meant my reviewers!**

**Jaden: You mean like one?**

**Estella: Leave me alone! /emo corner/**


	4. Chapter 4: Drowning Paradise

**Estella: Welcome back guys!**

**Everyone: Frigg...**

**Estella: On with the story!**

* * *

Me and Dimitri ran through the woods, laughing and yelling at one another. We ran until the breath from our lungs ran out and we collapsed to the ground, rolling and puffing about. "My lungs feel dead!" Dimitri yelled, wincing every time he breathed in. I nodded. "Same, my ribs are too tight!" I groaned and rolled onto my side, hugging my legs to my chest. We rolled around in pain for minutes until we finally managed to get up. Dimitri looked towards me.

"So... what do you wanna do Bastion?"

"How should I know? You brought me out here!"

"You came along with me!"

"I didn't want to Dimitri!"

"Birds stay with the flock Dumbass!"

I glared at him and huffed. "Whatever..."

He smirked since he knew he won that argument and started speaking random shit that girls always do, "Oh Romeo, oh Romeo, where art thou Romeo? How do you tell someone you like them?! And I mean like-like them! Did you see Alexis' summer dress? She looked like a complete S-L-U-T! I could see her ASS and TITS! I mean seriously!" "... The fuck you talking about?..." I asked thoroughly confused. He shrugged, "Don't have a clue!" I face palmed. He's so nice, but such an idiot!

"Well... I'm pretty sure that I was talking about Alexis being an S-L-U-T..." he said rubbing his chin. I looked at him, "Why do you hate Alexis so much?" I asked him. He looked me in the eyes with a scowl. "She's annoying, constantly hanging off Jaden's arm, she whines a lot, and she's just SO useless! I keep telling her that Jaden's gay and that he's mine, but NNNNNOOOOO! SHE JUST HAS TO BE THAT KNOW IT ALL BITCHY S-L-U-T!" He shouted the last part angrily. "Jaden's yours...?" I asked him. "Damn right he is!" He hissed out so venomously that he would make any snake jealous. I held my hands up in defence. "Ok ok... wanna go to your so called 'paradise'?" I asked. He nodded his head and skipped towards the direction that it was in. "Come on then Bassy! WE ain't got all night!" He called and ran off. "Really Dimwit! Do we have to run EVERYWHERE?!" I screamed and chased after him.

About twenty minutes went by when we finally arrived at his 'paradise' and he was already stripped and in the water. "Why are we going swimming now?" I huffed out. I decided to strip as well and stepped into the warmish water. Dimitri kept staring down into the water. "Uh... Dimitri?" I spoke again. "Shhhhh..." he whispered, "Look..." he pointed down at the water and I couldn't believe my eyes.

The bottom of the pond, was fucking glowing. "I-its glowing! B-but-HOW?" I quietly asked him amazed. "That's not the best part... look..." He pointed at the water again, and that's when I saw them, hundred of tiny Japanese Koi Karp swimming around. He smiled softly and dipped his hands into the water, feeling them swim around them and tickling him ever so softly. I decided to carefully dip my hands in and giggled as they swam around my fingers, giving me tickly feeling. "This is beautiful Dimitri! Ho-how did you find it?" I whispered amazed. He shrugged, "No one has ever came with me at night to see it..." I nodded in understanding.

I looked around and saw all sorts of different creatures and plants coming to life; Fireflies flew out of the tall grass and began glowing, white flowers reopened releasing a honey type smell, crickets started chirping into the night, and a warm wind blew softly scattering petals to the pond. I breathed in the scent of the smells and smiled, until I heard rustling from the bushes. Dimitri gasped and dunked under the water. I raised an eyebrow. "Yo Bastion! Whatcha doing out at this time of night?" I sighed in relief; it was just Jaden. "Hey Jaden... what are YOU doing out at this time of night?" I asked him. "Looking for Dimitri... have you seen him?" He asked. I nodded and pointed down at the water where Dimitri was hiding. "Why is he doing that?" I asked. Jaden shrugged and chuckled, "I dunno... he seems to do it when he's scared... sort of like an ostrich..." "Mh mhnn mhon monshfcn!" We heard him gurgle from the water. We laughed as he resurfaced. "How am I an ostrich?!" He yelled. Jaden shrugged again, "If you're not an ostrich... why do you act like one?" He asked. Dimitri blushed a light shade of pink and mumbled about how much he wanted to drown us. I stopped laughing and stared at him. "YOU WANT TO DROWN US?!" I screamed. He laughed. "Maybe!" He giggled and got changed. "Jaden! Your crush is a crazy psychopath wanting to drown us!" I whined. He shrugged sheepishly and walked away with Dimitri leaving me alone to get dressed. I quickly got dressed and went my own way, singing a song as I did:

**"There's a storm on the streets**

**But you still don't run**  
**Watching and waiting**  
**For the rain to come**

**And these words wouldn't keep you dry**  
**Or wipe tears from an open sky**  
**But I know but I know**  
**But I know I'm right**

**And I won't let you drown**  
**When the water's pulling you in**  
**I'll keep fighting, I'll keep fighting**

**The rain's going to follow you wherever you go**  
**The clouds go black and the thunder rolls**  
**And I see lightning, I see lightning**

**When the world surrounds you**  
**I'll make it go away**  
**Paint the sky with silver lining**  
**I will try to save you**  
**Cover up the gray**  
**With silver lining**

**Now there's no way back**  
**From the things you've done**  
**I know it's too late**  
**To stop the setting sun**

**You see the shadows in the distant light**  
**And it's never gonna be alright**  
**And you know, and you know**  
**And you know I'm right**

**And I won't get left behind**  
**When the walls come tumbling in**  
**I'll keep climbing, I'll keep climbing**

**The rain's going to follow you wherever you go**  
**The clouds go black and the thunder rolls**  
**And I see lightning, I see lightning**

**When the world surrounds you**  
**I'll make it go away**  
**Paint the sky with silver lining**  
**I will try to save you**  
**Cover up the gray**  
**With silver lining**

**When the world surrounds you**  
**I'll make it go away**  
**Paint the sky with silver lining**  
**I will try to save you**  
**Cover up the gray**  
**With silver lining**

**Silver, silver, silver, silver**  
**Silver, silver, silver lining**  
**Silver, silver, silver, silver**  
**(Deep blue sky, deep blue sky)**  
**Silver, silver, silver, silver**

**Silver, silver, silver, silve**  
**Silver, silver, silver, silver..."**

As I finished singing I some how made it back to my dorm where Dimitri was already sleeping like a weirdo... he was lying on his shoulder blades with the rest of his body against the wall. I shook my head and crawled into my bed, not bothering to change. I curled up like a cat/dog and drifted into unconsciousness. _'Maybe I should get Dimitri to end my life. After all, I wouldn't have to seen my father again...'_

* * *

**Estella: Finally done! Sorry it took SO long, I've been dealing with other problems... basically my life!**

**Dimitri: That's nice...**

**Estella: *gives the bird* F/ck you! Anyway, I really need you to tell me when to have Bastion twin enter!**

**Bastion & Chazz: Bye! Favourite and review please!**


	5. I'm done

I'm sorry but no more. I've stopped writing now. People have written bad comments about me and if I know shit. Some have even made me cry due to death and memories.

Well, Hasta la Pasta,

Estella Tweak


End file.
